User talk:Webly
Welcome! Hi Weblykinly -- we are excited to have Lizzie McGuire Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Lizzie McGuire Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New Wiki Well, Weblykinly. Nice wiki. So shiny! I don't know how much I'll be able to help you though. Its been so long since I've seen the show/movie, but I do have 7 books with 14 episodes, so I can read them and write articles on the episodes and the books!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're making a nice start on this wiki, and it looks like you have lots of visitors already. If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :This wiki has a new editor, which is "what you see is what you get". So when you type brackets, it doesn't actually turn them into a wiki-link; similar things happen to code for tables and infoboxes. There are two solutions to this. One is to go to , which explains about the new editor and how to use it. You can create links using some of the edit buttons, and you can create infoboxes or tables by clicking "view source" and editing in that area. The other option is simply to turn off the new editor in your preferences, and use the old one, which will translate the wiki code properly. -- Wendy (talk) 00:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC)